A mobile device jammer may be employed to restrict access to a mobile device by preventing the mobile device from receiving a cellular signal from a cell tower and/or transmitting the cellular signal to the cell tower. However, the use of the mobile device jammer may be illegal in certain jurisdictions. Moreover, signals generated by the jammer to restrict access to a mobile device may disrupt the functionality of other sensitive electronic equipment (e.g., a pacemaker). As a result, the use of the jammer may not be feasible in certain locations.